1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to a technique for separating and extracting printed circuit boards within a computer system.
2. Background of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer systems, such as personal computers and servers, rely on microprocessors, associated chipsets, and memory chips to perform most of their processing functions. Computer systems generally include one or more printed circuit board assemblies (PCBAs) including a system motherboard whereon microprocessors, memory chips and other useful devices may be mounted. Further, to provide modularity and increased functionality while advantageously occupying previously unused space in the computer system, additional PCBAs may be mounted and electrically coupled to the system motherboard. The additional PCBAs may be referred to as daughterboards, or xe2x80x9ccards.xe2x80x9d Various components, such as memory devices, may be mounted on the cards to increase system performance. Each card may be electrically connected to the computer system and the other cards through electrical connections on the motherboard. Each card may include an edge having conductive fingers and being configured to be received by an edge connector on the motherboard. The plated fingers on the card removably engage the connector on the motherboard which also contains electrical contacts to electrically connect the card to other circuitry in the system and in other cards.
Conventionally, a motherboard may include a plurality of edge connectors arranged in parallel with each other and each configured to receive a card. Thus, when cards are inserted into the edge connectors on the motherboard, the cards may be positioned perpendicular to the motherboard and parallel to one another thereby forming a row of cards vertically mounted on the motherboard. Mounting cards in a computer system using edge connectors mounted on the motherboard allows cards to be inserted and/or removed relatively easily for repair, replacement or upgrades. Prior conventional systems generally required that the computer system be powered down before cards are added to or removed from the system. This practice generally prevents electrical shock to service technicians while replacing cards, as well as provides protection to the electrical components on the cards.
However, with the ever increasing capabilities of today""s computer systems, systems and servers are often implemented to operate with little or no power down time. Systems often provide component redundancy such that components can fail without requiring that the system be powered down or losing system performance capabilities. With component redundancy, at least two components may be provided such that the system can perform the same function even if one of the components fails. In this case, operation is simply redirected to implement the redundant component. Thus, cards mounted on the motherboard may include redundant components such that if one of the cards fails, system performance is not degraded.
To fully utilize the capabilities of providing redundant components, the cards, including the various components in the computer system, may be hot-pluggable. Hot-pluggable cards can be inserted into and removed from the system while the system is xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d or operating. Thus, if a card containing redundant components fails, the system will begin utilizing the redundant components on another card. Since it may be undesirable to power down the system, the faulty card can advantageously be removed and replaced while the system is operational. However, the close proximity of the cards means that components on the surfaces of the cards may be damaged during the insertion or removal process if they are scraped against adjacent cards. Still further, while the edge connectors on the motherboard and any other mechanism used to orient or stabilize the cards are configured such that the cards can be removed or inserted relatively easily, they must still provide enough structural integrity to support the cards. Since it may be advantageous to secure the cards within the edge connectors on the motherboard, some amount of force may be required for the user to extract the cards. Manually removing the card by manually gripping the edge of the card and applying an upward force sufficient to decouple the card from the motherboard increases the likelihood of system damage. Likewise, extracting the card using tools may increase the likelihood of damaging the adjacent boards.
Some systems implement a card assembly that may be fitted around a PCBA card to reduce the probability of physical damage to the inserted and surrounding cards. However, such card assemblies generally require that each card be fitted with the assembly, thereby increasing cost and complicating manufacturability.
The present invention may be directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.